Catch Us If You Can
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: If you're really bad, so bad that you were arrested, you have one of two choices: jail or camp. For boys it's Camp Green Lake, for girls it's Camp Red Pond. At both you must dig one hole every day, 5 by 5. However, when the Warden of Red Pond dies, leaving the girls to be sent to the boys camp, D-Tent are in for a ride they'll never forget, especially when they decide to run away.
1. Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a while since I did a Holes story, but since all of my other ones are pretty crap, I wanted to one with characters I like and a storyline I enjoy writing, so here it is! Just to warn you, all the French is Google translated so it may not be completely right. There will also be a lot of musical theatre references. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to follow, fave and review! :D**

Catch Us If You Can

**ONE**

_Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead_

"Did you guys hear?" Jolt's jet black hair bounced in its high ponytail as she ran into the tent in excitement on a hot Sunday evening. Her brown eyes were wide behind the thick black glasses she often wore for reading, and the corners of her red-lipsticked mouth were turned up in an enthusiastic grin. All the other girls looked up from whatever they were doing, waiting in anticipation for the juicy gossip she was sure to deliver. Jolt always knew what was going on in that hell hole of a camp, and fed all her information to the other D-Tent girls. They had no idea how she found everything out, but they were grateful for the news (and the fact that she was the biggest gossip any of them had ever met), "The wicked witch is dead!"

"Wait, by witch do you mean the Warden?" Dizzy, a girl with long, messy light brown hair and kind green eyes asked, leaning forward slightly. Her skin was slightly tanned and freckled, and due to the sun her hair was slowly turning blonder.

"Yes!" Jolt rejoiced, "That old bitch finally kicked the bucket!"

Everyone who was currently in the tent cheered, much to the confusion of Princess and Cherry, who had just returned from their evening shower.

"What's going on here?" Princess, the self-appointed leader of the group asked. The others never opposed her taking over the group, mostly because she was a fantastic leader and always tried to get the best for her tent, usually with good results.

"_Ding dong, the witch is dead!_" Blue, a pretty Korean-American girl with her soft, dark hair pulled back in a French plait and a practically encyclopedic knowledge of musical theatre burst out singing, to groans from the rest of the girls. Blue was a fantastic singer, but it kind of got annoying when she sung all the time.

"In other words, the Warden finally died!" Doll smacked her pink lips as she took her lollipop out of her mouth. Nobody knew why she hadn't run out yet, but they seemed to keep her happy and that was all that mattered. Everything about Doll was rather innocent, actually, and most people in the camp actually refused to believe she'd done anything wrong to be sent there. Even in the ugly dull red jumpsuits and heavy boots, she still looked like one of those perfect china dolls, with her insanely curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Princess shrugged and Jolt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You don't seem very happy..."

"Oh, no, I am!" Princess let a small smile appear on her pink lips, "I'm just not very surprised, that's all. She's been ill for ages."

"Yeah," Cherry agreed, flicking her curly dark brown hair over her shoulder, "It's about time she was gone." Cherry was Princess' second in command and best friend, and she would always be on her side.

"I wonder who they'll find as her replacement?" Princess wondered out loud as she tied her wet hair in a messy bun. Her hair was naturally curly and ginger and she had piercing brown eyes. To some she was the prettiest in D-Tent, others had their own opinions however.

"I don't know, but they'll probably tell us soon," Blue fiddled with the end of her tank top, "I hope it's someone nice."

"What are they saying? _Je ne comprends pas_," Swan, a small, pale girl with wavy blonde shoulder length hair and a thick French accent whispered in Dizzy's ear. Having been sent straight to Camp Red Pond from France after being found guilty, Swan only had her limited knowledge of English (she hadn't really paid attention to the lessons, reasoning that she'd never need the language anyway) from school to go on, but Dizzy was fluent in French (and German and Spanish as well. Before Red Pond she'd had a lot of free time), so they could communicate well. With the other girls, however, it was rather difficult, and it often left Dizzy as the translator, "I don't understand."

"The warden's dead!" Dizzy mumbled excitedly back in French.

"_Tres bien_!" Swan grinned, nodding furiously.

"I'm sure they will be nice, Blue," Cherry reassured, continuing their conversation, "I hope it's a guy," her dark eyes danced at the thought of a handsome male Warden, out in the hot desert...

"Well, I hope it's a girl," An African-American girl spoke up from the corner. Her name was Spider, and she rarely talked unless she needed to. Her green-grey eyes scanned the room.

"I, for once, agree with Spider," Dizzy said, "'Cause if it's a boy he won't know about tampons or pads or anything!" She quickly whispered a translation of the conversation in Swan's ear, who was perfectly happy to nod along. She could pick up some of the sentences they were saying, but it was always good to have someone who could translate.

"But imagine the abs..." Cherry was, by now, practically drooling all over the place. She was always one to tell the other girls stories of cheeky exploits she had gotten up to with the boys back at home, yet somehow the beautiful Filipino girl still remained a virgin. In fact, all the girls in that tent were virgins, but they had their fair share of juicy experiences between them nevertheless.

"Shut your mouth Cher, you'll catch flies," Princess said, going over to sit on her bed, "What about you, Swan?" Despite not being fluent in French, Princess did try to include Swan in their conversations, as she knew the blonde must be feeling left out if she didn't.

Swan smiled softly as she received Dizzy's words in her ear.

"It doesn't matter to me," she managed to say in broken English, "All I would really like is to be back in France."

"Don't we _all_ want to be back home," Spider grumbled.

Doll sighed.

"You've gotta be more positive, Spider!" she giggled, sticking her lolly back into her mouth, "You never know, we _could_ be sent home now the warden's kicked the bucket!"

"Doubt it," the pretty dark-haired girl muttered, still not sounding very happy, "Besides, I can be positive sometimes, just not today."

"No you-" Jolt covered Doll's mouth with her hand before she could continue.

"Yes she can," she said through gritted teeth and Doll nodded in agreement, with a hint of fear in her eyes. Spider could get quite angry when she wanted, and both Doll and Jolt knew it. They thought it could be because she didn't like the camp (but who did?), but most likely it was that she had gotten into a fight earlier in the day with a cocky B-Tenter and she was still fuming. Normally she was a little calmer, but she was on her period, which not only signified that the rest of the girls would have theirs in a few days, but also that she would a bit angrier than usual, which was normal for her. It was lucky the Warden was dead, otherwise she'd be screwed (much like the unfortunate B-Tent girl was. Spider had taken up boxing back home and was pretty good at kicking someone's ass).

"Girls?" It was their tent counsellor, Sophie, although everyone called her by her nickname, which was Fox, "There's a meeting in the mess hall tomorrow morning when the bugle goes off. Be sure to be there, it's very important."

"We'll be there," Princess said, nodding her head firmly. Fox was in her early twenties, with wavy black hair, dark skin and kind eyes. She was more like one of the tent members, actually, but she wasn't as close to the girls as they were with each other.

"Good!" Fox gave them a pearly white grin before leaving.

"I bet this is about the new Warden!" Blue took out her plait and began running her fingers through it and smoothing it out.

"Well, duh!" Dizzy chuckled, "What else would it be about? Digging even bigger holes? Shorter showers?"

Doll looked at her with a horrified look on her face. Her mouth was open so wide her lollipop almost fell out.

"Wait, no, forget that! I bet I just jinxed it!" Dizzy hit herself on the head and Princess chuckled.

"I'm sure you haven't. Let's just get a good night's sleep and see what is happening tomorrow."

…

The next morning, the bugle went off an hour later than usual, at six. Once everyone was assembled, Fox and a few other counsellors took to the front of the room.

"Welcome, ladies," Fox greeted, "We have good news and bad news for you all."

"We'll start with the bad news," B-Tents counsellor, Phantom said. She was a lot tougher than Fox, and with her piercing almost-black eyes and dyed purple hair pulled back severely, she was definitely intimidating as well. She was absolutely not someone to mess with (although when she'd first heard her nickname, Blue had sung 'Phantom of the Opera' as loud as she could until she got yelled at to shut up by pretty much the whole of D-Tent), "As you may or may not have heard, the warden died yesterday morning of cancer. She had been very ill for a long time, and I'm sure you're all very upset," the look on her face challenged anyone to say anything different, "But we now have news of what will happen to you."

"You will not be getting a new warden," Fox began, and whispers began around the room.

"Told you, we might be sent home!" Doll nudged Spider triumphantly. Spider scowled but a small smile played on her lips despite her efforts to wipe it off.

"However," another counsellor who had straight brown hair and a lipring that none of the D-Tent girls really knew continued, "As you probably don't know, Camp Red Pond has a male counterpart called Camp Greenlake. We have spoken to their warden and agreed that their camp will become co-ed. You will be leaving today, wear the clothes you came to camp in, but bring your jumpsuits as they may not be able to find enough spare ones there."

There were a few groans and even more whispers.

"You will not be in the same tent as the boys," Phantom smiled at the annoyance on some of the campers faces, "By the time you get there, new tents will have been put up for all of you. Your tent letters and counsellors will remain the same and we will make sure that there are showers that you can use where the boys will not spy on you, but they may not be finished when you get there."

All the girls in the room sighed at the same time in relief.

"Besides," Phantom gave another smile, "Those boys will get what's coming to them if they _do_ choose to watch you shower."

"Alright ladies, you have an hour to go change and pack," Fox smiled, "Be lined up in your tents in alphabetical order by half 7, no later or we'll leave without you."

Back in D-Tent, the girls were chattering away as they got changed.

"I can't believe there will be boys there! Actual, real life boys!" Blue giggled, pulling her top over her head.

"I'm so excited!" Cherry grinned as she struggled to get out of her jumpsuit, her shoulder-length hair flying everywhere. Once she managed to pull it off, she ran a hand through her hair, grimacing. She would _definitely _need to sort that out, "It's gonna be so much better there- and Blue don't you dare start singing Legally Blonde!"

"I'm not excited at all," Spider grumbled, tying the shoelaces of her converse.

"Me neither," Princess said, brushing through her soft curls.

"Why not? You two are gorgeous, those boys will be falling head over heels for you!" Jolt said.

"That's the point. It's stupid boys who got me in here, I'm not gonna let them get me in trouble again," Spider said. She'd never told anyone why she was at camp, and nobody had asked. It was kind of a taboo subject to talk about their crimes, and you _never _asked anyone what they did. It could just be too personal. You waited for them to tell you, or just didn't know at all.

"Yeah, they're so annoying as well," Princess added, "I'd just prefer to stay here, thank you very much."

"Plus they kind of scare me," Doll frowned, and Jolt put an arm around her in a side hug.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Jolt gave the blonde girl a gentle smile, "You're lovely, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt you at all." Doll just nodded, with no lollipop in her mouth to suck she felt rather empty in a way.

"Are you excited, Swan?" Dizzy whispered in French to her best friend, who was putting her shoulder length hair in two short plaits.

"_Oui_," Swan responded, "I know that they're criminals, but who knows? They could be nice."

"_Je suis d'accord_," Dizzy replied, "I agree."

"Besides, it doesn't matter. We probably won't be speaking to those _garçons_ anyway."

"Oh, I don't know Swan. I'm sure we will end up having to say something to them," Dizzy grinned, "I hope at least some of them are hot." She repeated this sentence in English so the other members of the tent had an idea what they were talking about instead of just hearing gibberish.

"Oh God, so do I," Cherry fanned herself, "Hey, maybe when I get out of there I won't have my V-Card any more," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Cherry!" Jolt gasped, "That's so dirty!" Cherry just shrugged.

"And what criminal camp is going to provide the condoms?" Princess folded her arms over her chest, "Even if it's not against the rules to have sex with these boys, which I'm pretty sure it is, there won't be any protection. Unless you _want _to be a mother at 16."

"Whatever," Cherry snapped, turning her back to the redhead, but the others knew she wasn't actually angry.

"You girls decent?" Fox called from outside the tent.

"Yeah Fox, come on in," Blue replied. Their counsellor stuck her head round the flap.

"You've got fifteen minutes until you have to be by the mess hall, so you'd all better get a move on," with that, her head disappeared once more.

Doll swore softly, "I'm nowhere near ready!"

"Neither," Spider gave her a smile. She'd definitely calmed down from her fight the previous day, but was still feeling pessimistic about the whole thing. Maybe it was just her hormones acting up.

"Well get ready then!" Blue chuckled, "We've gotta go!"

…


	2. Somewhere

**TWO**

_Somewhere_

"What the hell is that noise?" Magnet grumbled, walking out of D-Tent after a long, hard day of digging and rubbing his eyes sleepily. The rest of the guys followed him, "It's interrupting my napping time."

"I think it's a car!" Caveman said excitedly.

X-Ray took off his glasses, rubbed the lenses against his jumpsuit and put them back on, squinting into the distance. He didn't have brilliant eyesight, but he could kind of see what Caveman was saying.

"Actually I think it's more than one car," he commented, "Looks like buses in fact."

"Think we're getting a new guy?" Armpit questioned.

"Sounds like more than one new guy," Squid replied, "If X is to be believed that is."

"Course I am," X-Ray defended himself.

"Whatever man, they won't be in _our_ tent. We're full already," Zig-Zag shrugged, turning to go back inside the tent.

Meanwhile, on the bus, the girls were talking amongst themselves. D-Tent were the lucky ones, all the other tents had to share buses, while they were the only tent on theirs. They probably would have been with E-Tent, but there was only about five of them, so they went on the other bus with A, B and C-Tent. D-Tent was the biggest with eight people (as their actual tent had been big enough to accommodate more cots), the rest only had six or seven.

"I cant believe we've been on this bus for six hours!" Normally calm Blue scowled. By then it was boiling hot in there and most of their hair was starting to stick to their foreheads with sweat or frizzing with the heat, "And you guys won't even let me sing!"

"That's because we really don't want to hear the entire Les Mis soundtrack a million times," Spider muttered.

"At least we're not digging," Jolt said, trying to cheer them up, but even she'd pinned her fringe back.

"This might actually be worse," Cherry, who was sitting next to Princess, was smoothing down her hair every few seconds, but it still popped up no matter how much she tried. Eventually, she decided to give up and tie it in a high ponytail (with much difficulty as one of her hands was handcuffed).

"Agreed. It never gets this hot when we're digging," Princess added, fanning herself with her hand in an attempt to cool down.

"I kinda want to go back to Red Pond even more now," Doll said shyly, "All this waiting is making me even more nervous to meet the boys."

Jolt wrapped her arms around her best friend as best she could with one of her hands handcuffed to the seat.

"Me too," she whispered, "Don't worry."

Swan, who was feeling even more homesick than usual, was sat staring out of the window. With nothing to do and Dizzy snoring gently beside her, she wanted more than ever to be back home. Spider and Blue were playing some sort of game by now in front of her, and she listened intently, despite not really understanding any of the words.

"Um, guys?" Doll said suddenly, "I think I might be sick in a moment."

Jolt's eyebrows furrowed, "Guard guy! Can you open the window or something?" she called.

The man sitting in the corner with sunglasses on shook his head, "Against the rules."

"Can you at least uncuff her?" Blue asked, shuffling away from the aisle as if she was worried Doll would puke there. She knew that if she actually saw the sick that she would be sick too.

The man sighed and walked over to the blonde, who was slowly turning green. He swiftly produced a key and unlocked the cuffs, before quickly retreating back to his seat.

"Actually," Princess added, "Before you sit down, could we have a bag?"

"Use one of yours," he sneered. Princess stuck her middle finger up at him, before turning to the girls.

"Any of you got a plastic bag?" Everyone shook their heads, apart from Swan, who was proud she had understood some of what they were saying without Dizzy's help.

"_J'ai un sac_," she said, producing a plastic bag from her rucksack, "I have a bag."

"Thanks Swan!" Jolt said, taking the bag from her and handing it to Doll, "Er, I mean _merci beaucoup_!"

"_Ce n'est pas un problème_," the small blonde said, "It's not a problem."

Just then, there was a sickening retching sound and Doll threw up into the bag

"Jesus Christ," Princess muttered in disgust, followed by a loud '_SUPERSTAR!_' from Blue.

"Aw, no Doll!" Spider frowned, "Now the bus is gonna stink!"

"Never fear!" Cherry produced a small bottle of body spray from her bag, "I always come prepared!" She tried to squirt it, but nothing came out, and Doll threw up once more loudly, before sitting back in her seat.

"I _hate _long journeys," she moaned. Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt stop, and the still asleep Dizzy almost fell off of her seat had it not have been for the handcuff and Swan managing to grab her in time.

"We're here!" Cherry said, rubbing on the window with a tissue to try and see better, but very little of the dirt and grime shifted, "I can't see anything though."

"Dizzy, wake up," Swan nudged her friend gently, "We're here." The brunette slowly woke up, yawning loudly.

Then the smell hit her.

"Woah, what the hell is that?"

Back outside, the boys had all been called out of their tents and the wreck hall, and were now standing around wondering what the hell was going on. None of the counsellors were telling them anything, and by then two buses were pulling up behind a car. Twitch, as usual, was twitching like crazy, as he always did whenever he saw cars. This one was an especially pretty one, and his fingers itched to drive it.

Two ladies stepped out of the car. It was Fox and Phantom.

"Alright guys, I know you haven't really been told anything yet, but we have some exciting news for you," Fox told the boys, who were all talking among themselves about how hot both of them were that she could barely be heard. Phantom sighed.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed, and there was a sudden silence, with a few coughs.

"Uh, thank you Phantom," Fox smiled nervously at her fellow counsellor, "Anyway, like I said, we have some exciting news. As not a lot of you know, Camp Green Lake had a female counterpart, Camp Red Pond. Sadly, the warden died yesterday of cancer, and we have been unable to find a replacement, so your warden kindly agreed to turn Camp Green Lake into a co-ed camp!"

"We're getting girls!" Squid cheered to the rest of his tent, as many of the guys did, but they quickly shut up when they remembered how intimidating Phantom was.

"You can go back to whatever you were doing while we get the girls out here and sorted out," Fox continued. None of the boys moved, even the ones that were gay stayed out of curiosity. They hadn't seen a girl for months, for some it had been years, who could blame them?

"They're taking a long time out there," Spider commented impatiently. They were by then nearly done with B-Tent and D-Tent were getting restless in the oven of a bus that still stank of Doll's vomit.

"They'll get to us soon," Blue shrugged, trying to ignore the stench, "In the meantime, who wants to duet on 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge?"

"NO!" the rest of the tent yelled in response.

About five minutes went by before the door to their bus was opened.

"Alright girls, you're up," Fox smiled, going over and unlocking each girl's handcuffs, "Line up in alphabetical order please, by last name."

The girls began to scramble out of their seats and into a line in the aisle.

"Finally!" Doll sighed, chucking the bag of vomit at the guard, clearly intending for him to catch it. However, the bag opened just as he managed to catch it, and the vomit went all over his shirt. The girls froze in shock before bursting out with laughter as the guard's face turned red and he stormed off of the bus, covered in sick. The boys moved away from the man as he walked past, holding their noses.

"Very funny girls," Fox rolled her eyes, but even she was laughing, "Alright, Fiona Cooper, come on."

The D-Tent boys stared intently as the first female member of their tent stepped off. Princess wore a black and white spotted tank top with lace around the neckline, blue denim shorts and plain black converse. Her ginger hair shone in the sun and hung down in loose curls as she went over to stand by Fox.

"She's hot," Squid commented, "Like, really hot."

"Now let's hope they're all like that," Armpit responded.

"Mathilde Dubois," Fox read off of her clipboard.

"What's that, French or something?" X-Ray asked Magnet. He shrugged.

"Probably."

Swan got off hesitantly and immediately scampered over to Princess to wait for Dizzy. Her t-shirt was striped with blue and white, and she too wore blue denim shorts with her pale blue converse. Her hair was in the two plaits she had done earlier in the day, but strands of her blonde hair were falling out and framing her face.

In the bus, Dizzy was rather worried. She knew that the boys would find Swan rather attractive, but also that she wouldn't know what they were saying about her, and would be worried without her there to translate. She just hoped they would be quick and get to her name so she could get off and comfort her.

"Sofie Flores."

A few jaws dropped open when Cherry got off. Her hair was still up in its ponytail, and she wore black jeans which were ripped at the knee, a blue and white floral tank top and blue pumps. She walked confidently over to the other girls, wolf whistles following her as she went. Even though she didn't appreciate the catcalling, she didn't show it, instead forcing out a tight smile.

"Damn, chica," Magnet murmured to himself.

"Clarissa Jacobs."

Jolt practically leapt off the bus. She had clipped her fringe up, but her black hair was in soft waves that were almost down to her waist. She wore a dark t-shirt with a daisy on it tucked into a red skater skirt with matching red converse. She, like the others, got quite a few catcalls, and it made her uncomfortable. As soon as she reached the girls, she began to play with her hair.

Twitch smiled as he watched her fidget. Maybe her behaviour around boys was the same as his around cars. He figured if that was the case they would get along very nicely.

"Reno Lewis."

"Like Reno Sweeney out of Anything Goes!" Caveman grinned, and a few of the guys from other tents had noticed that too, as they informed their fellow tent mates (who responded usually with a hard punch on the arm).

"Dude, that's just weird that you know that," Armpit frowned, "Since when did you like musical theatre?"

Caveman shrugged.

"I don't, but my mum does. I just pick up stuff when she's blasting it at full volume."

Blue, unlike her blonde namesake, had her long, dark hair in a high ponytail. Her stomach was shown off in a black and white crop top with the number 85 on it, but she wore blue jeans to avoid showing a lot of flesh. She moved quickly over to the girls, not liking how the guys were ogling her. It wasn't her fault, most of her tops were cropped as she assumed she'd just be among girls.

"Willow Marshall."

Finally Dizzy got to join Swan. Her light brown hair was down and straight, and she too had not been sensible with her clothing, especially not with the heat, as she wore a plaid top unbuttoned over a black tank top. Her legs were clad in black shorts, and on her feet were floral printed trainers. As soon as she reached Swan, she gave her a quick hug, whispering to the worried girl in French.

"She's pretty cute," Caveman tried to appear casual as he commented to Zero, but his best friend could tell that he thought that Dizzy was absolutely gorgeous.

"Eve Moore."

Doll's blonde hair had frizzed up slightly, but that didn't really matter as it was always really curly anyway. She got off of the bus shyly, wearing a light pink lace tank top, floral shorts and pink pumps. She had wiped the puke from her mouth and applied some lip gloss to conceal her pale lips, but as she saw the boys, she felt a little sick again. Luckily, Jolt was there to comfort her.

"Just ignore them," she whispered in Doll's ear, and the blonde nodded softly.

"I like her," Armpit said to the guys, "I think she's cute."

"They've_ all _been pretty cute so far," Zig-Zag said, thinking about Blue as he said this.

"And Violet Thomas."

Spider's hair was, as usual, in a low ponytail with a few strands falling out around her face, and she didn't look very happy as she surveyed the crowd surrounding the buses. She wore a plain pink t-shirt with acid wash knee length shorts and black converse. She slunk off to the other girls, a scowl on her face. Spider absolutely hated when guys catcalled her.

"I'm not a dog!" she yelled finally, as it got too much, "Neither are the rest of these girls. Just shut up already!"

"Well said," Blue grinned at her friend, wishing she'd had the courage to say the same.

"Alright, now onto E-Tent," Fox continued, coming out of the other bus, "Alysha Arnold..."

"Spider's hot," X-Ray said, watching her in admiration, "I mean, she looks pretty pissed off, but she's still hot. Plus she's not afraid to call people out. I like that."

"I can't believe _all_ the girls we got were decent," Armpit replied, "I feel sorry for C-Tent though. All of their girls were a little gross."

"I think one of them had blood on her shirt. That's scary man," Zig-Zag shuddered.

"Agreed," Armpit said, frowning.

"Well, I counted eight of our girls, that means one for each of us," Magnet said with a smile on his face, "I call Sofie!"

"That's assuming they _want _to be with us," Caveman said.

"Yeah, they could be lesbians," Twitch replied, "That's not a bad thing, but they could be."

"Let's hope not," X-Ray responded, "Especially not Violet. She's damn fine."

"I like Clarissa," Twitch grinned, "She's pretty."

"It doesn't matter how hot they are, they're probably all assholes like that last girl," Squid mumbled.

"She wasn't an asshole, she's just feisty man," X-Ray defended her, "Besides, would you like it if a bunch of guys were catcalling you?"

"Not if it was _guys_," Squid replied, folding his arms over his chest, "Girls, however..."

"Well, I wouldn't like it either way," X-Ray said defensively.

"I think we need to treat the girls with respect," Caveman said, "None of the other guys here will, it might make them feel more at home if we didn't treat them as objects, which they _aren't_."

"Agreed," X-Ray said, "They're hot but they're people too. Let's give them a little respect, yeah?"

The guys nodded.

"Besides, they'll only be our girlfriends if we treat them nice anyway," Zig-Zag added with a smirk, and the guys nodded in agreement once more.

"And this is your tent girls!" Pendanski gave them a big grin. Fox had introduced the girls to him, and the man had taken quite a liking to the dark-haired counsellor, despite her being considerably younger than him, "I hope you'll find everything to your liking."

"Let's give them their privacy," Fox said, "I'm sure they'll want to settle in after their long journey."

"Of course!" Pendanski replied, "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." With that, he went to go show Fox their tent, leaving the girls outside theirs.

"That's creepy as hell," Princess shuddered.

"Yeah, he's, like, fifty!" Blue replied.

"That makes me want to be sick again," Doll joked, and the girls laughed.

"Well, come on then. Let's go check out where we'll be sleeping," Princess opened the tent flap and the girls filed in.

"It smells like milk in here," Cherry complained, "And I'm all out of body spray."

"Look what's on our beds," Jolt held up the jumpsuit in disgust, "They're _orange_."

"Ugh!" Dizzy frowned, "And look how tiny the crates are compared to the ones back at Red Pond!"

"_Always look on the bright side of life!_" Blue tried to smile as she sung a line from Spamalot, despite that being her least favourite musical, "The dinners can't be as bad as the ones at Red Pond."

Just then, the bugle for dinner went off.

"Well, let's find out," Princess said, "Come on ladies, the mess hall's this way," Unlike the others, she'd been paying attention on Pendanski's tour.

"How do you like it here?" Dizzy asked Swan on their way to dinner.

"_Il n'est pas trop mauvais_," Swan replied, "It's not too bad. I just wish the tents were bigger."

"Me too," Dizzy sighed, "But they wouldn't spend any extra money on us. After all, we're just criminals."

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow, fav and review especially! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. The Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Don't forget to keep reviewing, faving following, etc! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**THREE**

_The Confrontation_

When the girls reached the mess hall, X-Ray spotted them almost instantly.

"Over here, D-Tent!" he called. Princess gave him a quick nod before leading the girls over to grab their food. On the menu that evening was some unidentifiable meat, vegetables and beans, with a small slice of bread.

"Do you have a vegetarian option?" Dizzy asked, putting on an award-winning smile.

"Sure," the man serving their food smiled sarcastically back, before dumping the exact amount vegetables and beans as the others had on her plate, "There, no meat."

Dizzy wrinkled her nose in disgust. At least at Red Pond they'd allowed her to have a bit more to eat considering she wasn't a meat eater. Still, she made her way over to D-Tents table like the other girls without complaining. It was only her first day, and she most certainly did _not _need trouble. All of the tables had been extended in order to fit the girls, and the mess hall was completely full, so it was hard for the campers to move around.

"Hey," X-Ray grinned at the girl who had chosen to sit beside him. It was Spider, the girl he had been admiring earlier.

"Um, hi," Spider said, stuffing a mouthful of beans into her mouth. The food there was just as bad as Red Pond, and she fought the urge to spit it out.

"I'm X-Ray, and this is Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Twitch, Caveman and Zero," he replied, pointing at the guy when he said their name.

"Oh, good, you have nicknames. We were afraid we'd have to give you some!" Princess smiled, "I'm Princess, and this is Cherry, Blue, Jolt, Doll, Spider, Dizzy and Swan."

"Wait, your nickname's Princess?" Squid asked, "And your real name's Fiona?" Princess just nodded and Squid snorted, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Says the guy named after a fish," Princess scowled at the brown-haired boy.

"Wait, I don't get it," Armpit frowned.

"Dude, ain't you ever seen Shrek?" Zig-Zag asked him. The boy shook his head.

"Nah. I was never into that princessy stuff," he replied.

"It's fine, Swan didn't get it at first either," Dizzy smiled, "I had to explain it to her." The brunette had been whispering translations of the whole conversation in Swan's ear so she had an idea what they were saying.

"How come?" Zero asked her curiously. He didn't really understand the joke either, but that was because he had been homeless and didn't have the chance to watch the film, and he wondered if Swan was the same. The blonde just shook her head.

"You'll have to say it in French, Swan doesn't know much English," Cherry said, popping some bread in her mouth.

"I don't know French," Zero said lamely, wishing he had gone to school so he could have learned some of the language.

"I do!" Caveman said excitedly, "_Pourquoi avez-vous pas compris la blague_?"

Swan shrugged, "I've never watched the film either," she replied in French, "So Armpit's not alone."

"Ooh, she said something about me! What was it?" Armpit questioned, and Dizzy translated it for the non-French speakers at the table, which was most of them..

"Anyway, what did you girls do to get sent here?" Magnet asked, moving slightly closer to Cherry, who was sat next to him. The brunette swallowed her food before scooting even closer to him, not being able to help the fact she found him extremely attractive.

The girls looked at each other, frowning.

"We don't talk about it," Jolt said finally, "It's kind of taboo."

"What, did you murder someone or something?" Twitch joked.

"Some of us probably did," Spider shrugged, her face not giving anything away, "We just haven't told each other. Apart from Blue, but she probably wouldn't tell it to people she's just met."

"And we don't plan on telling any of you anyway," Princess added, shooting a pointed look at Squid. He'd already pissed her off a little by criticizing her nickname, and she hoped he wouldn't say anything else annoying, as she found him slightly attractive.

"Moving on..." X-Ray said, "What did you do lovely ladies at Red Pond then?" Blue started to sing Les Mis under her breath, getting an elbow in the ribs from Spider.

"We dug holes," Doll shrugged.

"Seriously? But you and Swan are so...tiny!" Armpit said, shocked, "It must have taken you ages!"

"Doesn't mean we couldn't do it," Doll replied, crossly, "In fact, Swan is the fastest digger in D-Tent, and I'm not far behind," with that, she crossed her arms and angled herself so she was facing away from him.

"Hey, Doll, I didn't mean it like that..."

"How big are the holes you have to dig?" Jolt asked, changing the subject slightly to avoid confrontation. Doll was very defensive about her digging abilities, and believed her small stature did not affect her digging abilites. Some of the other campers began their own conversations with each other, namely Dizzy, Caveman and Swan, who all began to talk in French, with Zero desperately trying to join in.

"Five by five," Squid bragged, "But I'm sure you dug smaller ones, since you're girls."

"Remember what I said about respect," X-Ray hissed.

"Actually, ours were five by five too," Princess frowned, "Why would they be any smaller than yours?"

"Yeah, why?" The girls all copied Doll's stance of crossing their arms.

"Well... uh..." Squid floundered, trying desperately to find an excuse.

"Just quit while you're ahead, dude," Zig-Zag chuckled nervously.

"No reason," Squid said finally.

"Good to know you're not sexist," Princess smiled sweetly at him, "We don't like those kind of people at Red Pond. None of us do."

"Yeah," Doll said bitterly, looking at Armpit.

"Well, I'm not," Squid snapped, "Actually none of us are. I was just sayin' that your camp might make you dig less, that's all."

"Right," Princess said through gritted teeth, "C'mon girls, we should go get some sleep."

"Agreed," Blue, one of Princess' closest friends, stood up, along with Cherry, "Night boys."

With that, the three girls stormed out, but not before Cherry gave Magnet a flirtatious wave.

"Ugh! I can't believe those boys!" Princess said, flopping onto her bed in a rage, "What sexist jerks! The whole lot of them!"

"Aw, Magnet wasn't that bad," Cherry said, "Zig-Zag, Caveman, X-Ray, Zero and Twitch were alright as well."

"Yeah, Princess. It was really just Squid and Armpit, and Armpit tried to apologise to Doll, even if she wouldn't take it," Blue added.

"I still hate them," Princess mumbled, "And I hate it here too. I want to go back to Red Pond."

Cherry sighed, sitting on the end of Princess' bunk.

"I think we all do honey. And why shouldn't we? It's not like there's anyone here for us."

"Oh, please, I saw the way you flirted with Magnet back there," Blue rolled her eyes, "Even if you didn't want anyone to see it."

"Yeah, you did get pretty flirty," Princess sighed as well, "But I see your point. I don't think any of us really like it here. Not that it's a surprise; none of us really liked Red Pond either."

"Ugh, yes. It was gross there as well," Cherry's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Just then, the rest of the girls burst through the door. Princess sat up.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We made our excuses and left," Spider smiled gently at her, "We couldn't let you be grumpy by yourself."

"Yeah, well, I have a right to be grumpy," Princess said, but a smile spread across her face as she said this.

"Man, I hate it here," Doll complained, "I should have known it was bad when I threw up as soon as we got here!"

"Me too," Spider said, "Don't worry."

"So do Princess and I. Cherry... not so much," the three girls looked over at Cherry, who was staring into space. She suddenly snapped out of it, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Hey! I'm not too fond of this place either! None of us are!"

Swan and Dizzy looked at each other.

"Actually, Swan and I kind of like it here," Dizzy bit her lip, "Even though the food is pretty damn disgusting."

"Of course you two would! You were all lovey dovey with Caveman and Zero while all the drama was happening!" Blue snapped, but then her face softened, "I'm sorry."

Swan frowned as she received the translation from Dizzy.

"I don't like it here because of the boys. I like it because there are people who seem to understand how it feels being the outsiders in the group, like Caveman and Zero!" she whispered furiously in French, before angrily getting under her covers and closing her eyes.

"What's gotten into her?" Spider asked, but Dizzy just shook her head and grabbed her pyjamas.

"She's tired," the brunette lied, "And so am I. Night."

She quickly got changed before copying Swan's position. The rest of the girls shrugged before talking a bit quieter.

"What about you, Jolt? Do you like it here?" Doll asked, unwrapping a lolly and popping it into her mouth.

"It's alright," she shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, "Twitch seems nice."

"Oooooh!" Doll poked her best friend in the ribs teasingly, "You like him!"

"No!" Jolt blushed, "We haven't even talked properly!"

"But you think he's cute, right?" Doll persisted.

"Maybe a little," Jolt admitted., "But he seems like a proper idiot. And he twitches so much!"

"So do you though," Blue pointed out.

"What do cute boys matter when they're assholes?" Princess mumbled, "But, you're right, Twitch does seem nicer than most."

"I bet he is," Jolt smiled, "It's just too bad Squid's a jerk, otherwise you two would be cute."

"I agree," Cherry said, "You _would _look good together."

"Oh, please, he's not even good looking," Princess said, knowing full well she was lying, "I do have standards, you know."

"Come on Princess, even _I _think he is," Doll said.

"Okay, maybe he is. But that doesn't make him any less of a horrible person, so leave it," the redhead frowned.

"Anyway what about you and Armpit, Doll? Don't you think he's cute?" Spider smirked.

"No!" the blonde shook her head vigorously, "He's a douche bag too!"

"Fair enough," the dark haired girl held her hands up in defeat, "I, for one, think that X-Ray isn't bad looking, even if he is bit creepy. I wouldn't date him though."

"And Magnet's hot!" Cherry added, "I might date him unless he turns out to be a jerk like Squid."

"I like Zig-Zag," Blue smiled, "His hair's damn cool. And Caveman's pretty cute, just not really my type. But that doesn't mean I like it here."

"Oh, no, I would love to leave," Spider replied, "In fact, maybe we should."

"What do you mean?" Jolt asked curiously.

"I mean, break out of here," Spider bit her lip in excitement at the thought of leaving, "Why not?"

"I don't know, it seems a bit early," Doll said, "We don't know if it_ is _as bad here as we think."

"I don't think we should dismiss the idea though," Cherry said, thinking hard about it, "Only a few of us actually want to stay here, and you never know, it could work."

"Okay, how about this," Princess said, taking charge, "If by Friday the majority of us want to leave, we make plans. Until then, we don't speak of this. Agreed?"

The rest of the girls nodded, "Agreed."

"Now get ready and go to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow," with that, Princess pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes.

…


	4. Look Down

**FOUR**

_Look Down_

The bugle was what woke the girls up the next morning at five, followed by a (somehow) very awake Blue bursting out into song.

"_Lights up on Washington Heights, up at the break of day, I wake up and I got this little punk I gotta chase awa-_"

"Shut up Blue!" Princess mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head to cover her ears. Blue was always like this and it definitely was more annoying in the morning than at any other time of day, "We're all too tired for this."

"Nooo! It's time to get up!" Blue said, before continuing with her song, only stopping when she was hit in the face with a pillow.  
"_Pop the grate at the crack of dawn, sing__  
__While I wipe down the awning__  
__Hey ya'll good morning- _ouch!"

"Thank God that's over," Dizzy mumbled, her face buried in her pillow, and Swan nodded sleepily in agreement, yawning loudly as she did so.

"Gosh, it's _way _too early!" Doll complained, rubbing her eyes furiously as she slung her legs over the side of the bed, "I swear we're up earlier than usual!"

A very sleepy Spider looked through her crate before pulling out her watch, checking the time.

"It's half four," she yawned.

"That's half an hour of sleep we've missed! Ugh, I need my beauty sleep!" Doll frowned, her blonde hair practically an afro.

"My hair's a mess," Jolt complained, "It's gonna take ages to sort this out." Her usually neat black hair was frizzy and fell over her eyes.

"I don't actually care, it's too goddamn early. Just get dressed!" Cherry snapped. She was _not _a morning person.

By the time they had reached the library to get their shovels, the boys were already stuffing their breakfasts in their mouths.

"You took your time," Zig-Zag commented, mouth full of tortilla, "Ready to work?"

"Ugh, no," Blue sighed, "It was horrible at Red Pond and it'll be horrible now."

"What the hell are you eating?" Princess wrinkled her nose delicately at the food that the boys were shovelling down.

"Breakfast," Magnet shrugged, before looking at Cherry, "Need someone to carry your shovel, chica? You look exhausted."

"Oh God, yes please!" the brunette grinned, handing it to him before picking up a tortilla that was dripping with honey and stuffing it into her mouth. It tasted sickly, but better than the food she had eaten last night, so she fought the urge to gag and instead forced it down.

"Lovely," she commented sarcastically, rubbing her eyes once more and following the others out to the digging site.

"I could carry yours, if you'd like," Armpit smiled at Doll. He was still trying to make up for his words at dinner the previous evening. Doll frowned but held it out for him, sucking on her usual lollipop. Her excuse for having it was that it helped her dig faster, but the girls knew that she just really loved the taste (more than she loved any of the food they were being given, anyway).

"This doesn't mean we're friends," she pouted.

"Look, about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean that just because you're small you won't be strong enough to dig. I'm sure you're an awesome digger!" Armpit said, "Squid may be a sexist jerk, but I'm not."

Doll sighed, "I'll have to think about forgiving you. But I don't hate you as much now."

Armpit held out his hand for her to shake, but she walked faster than him and caught up with a very sleepy Jolt so she wouldn't have to.

"Better luck next time man," X-Ray patted his friend on the back.

"Alright, this is where y'all are gonna dig," Mr Sir spat on the ground. The girls looked grossed out, but the boys, used to Mr Sir's ways, began to choose their places.

"_Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave..._" Blue sung to herself as she dug. Princess rolled her eyes but made no move to stop her singing. It was better than silence, anyway.

It took a while for Swan's shovel to break the hard earth, but when she began, there was no stopping her. Even Zero seemed surprised at how quickly she was going.

"You need to save your energy, Swan," Caveman said. Swan looked at him, confused, and he quickly repeated his statement in French.

"_Non_," the blonde shook her head, her hair in a ponytail this time, "I find it's better to be fast and get out of here quicker than pace myself. Besides, I don't get tired out easily."

Caveman shrugged, not really understanding what she was saying. After all, he wasn't _that _good at French.

What the boys didn't know was that Swan had been doing ballet since she was 3, and had built up her strength and stamina in that time. That was why she was given her nickname- her graceful way of moving reminded the other girls of a majestic swan.

After a few hours, the water truck drove along to fill up their canteens. Dizzy pulled herself up out of her hole, nowhere near as deep as Swan's but getting there.

"Thank God," she grinned, "I'm bloody thirsty."

She made her way to the truck, but Squid stopped her.

"Nuh-uh. We have an order, girlie."

Dizzy looked to X-Ray for help, thinking that Squid was just being sexist again, but the boys' leader just shrugged.

"It's a rule. Sorry ladies," X-Ray turned to Spider,"You, however, can skip in front."

Spider frowned, "Um, no thanks. Princess can go in front instead, since she's our leader," her frown turned into a sweet smile, "But I'm happy to go behind you. In fact, so are the rest of us girls."

With that, the girls of D-Tent pushed their way into the line so they were behind one of the boys, much to their annoyance. Princess looked back at X-Ray and gave him a smirk. He scowled back at her, clearly frustrated that he couldn't ogle Spider. He may have been respecting them with his words, but that did not mean he wasn't going to check her out every so often. Zero looked back to see Swan behind him.

"You can go in front of me if you'd like," he said in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear, hoping she would understand what he was saying. However, the blonde just shook her head.

"I don't understand," she whispered in broken English, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Zero said, feeling like a fool. He moved behind Swan anyway, and she gave him a small smile.

"_Merci_," she murmured, and Zero just grinned in reply. Now the order was Princess, X-Ray, Cherry, Armpit, Blue, Squid, Spider (who didn't really trust any of the boys not to ogle her, but decided to go in front of one of the most trustworthy whilst still keeping in the order the girls had at Red Pond), Zig-Zag, Jolt, Magnet, Doll, Caveman, Dizzy, Swan and Zero. Once everyone had their canteens filled, they got back to work. Swan was, unsurprisingly, the first to finish, followed closely by Zero. Princess was next, then Dizzy. Zig-Zag, Doll, Squid, X-Ray, Blue and Magnet followed in quick succession. Spider hung back a bit (she was normally done before Princess) so she wouldn't have to walk with X-Ray, but she and Cherry were done at around the same time, so they walked back together instead.

"Hey! Princess!" Squid called, spotting the redhead walking back to camp alone. Reluctantly, she slowed down until he caught up with her.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I want to apologise for last night..."

"Apology not accepted," Princess replied stubbornly.

"Just let me finish. I'm sorry for being sexist and rude. I was wrong," he gave her a hopeful smile, but she shook her head.

"I don't know Squid."

"Oh come on! Your dumbass friend forgave Pit, why won't you forgive me?"

"Excuse me?" Princess raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest, "Doll is_ not_ a dumbass, but you certainly are if you think I'm gonna forgive you."

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Excuse me?" Princess repeated.

"You heard me. First, I ask a harmless question and you blow things out of proportion and assume I'm some horrible sexist when I'm not, and then I actually made the effort to apologise, but you're being a typical whiny girl and not accepting it!"

"Wow, did you become a sexist wanker in your time away from society or have you always been like this?" the redhead questioned, clearly extremely pissed off.

"Wow, did you become a whiny bitch in your time away from society or have you always been like this?" Squid mimicked her.

"Now you're pushing it. I seriously _cannot _believe you Squid. I was actually considering forgiving you until now."

With that, she turned away from him, her long hair flicking him in the face, and walked faster towards her tent.

"Oh fine! Be like that!" Squid yelled after her, frustrated that she just would _not_ accept an apology, "I bet you weren't even going to forgive me anyway!"

"Oh, I'll forgive you over my dead body alright! Go suck a dick!" Princess shouted back, much to the amusement of everyone who was listening to their argument.

Jolt was beginning to get annoyed. Normally she was faster, but this dirt was so damn hard to dig! By then, even Armpit and Caveman had finished and walked back, and she had still got about a foot and half to go! She could tell Twitch was keeping a close eye on her, and seeing how she was struggling, he came over and jumped in her hole.

"Need some help?" he asked. Jolt nodded.

"I don't know why I can't do this!" she sighed, "It's so annoying!"

"I've been watching you," Twitch confessed, "You dig in quick bursts of energy before running out."

"So?" she looked at him, slightly freaked out that he had been watching her.

"You need to pace yourself."

"I'm trying!" Jolt snapped, suddenly annoyed at him.

"I know," he held up his hands to show he wasn't challenging her, "But your technique is, while interesting, terrible if you want to finish in a good time. You keep tiring yourself out"

"Wow, look at you being all intelligent," Jolt joked.

The young boy grinned, "You really underestimate me, don't you?"

"I guess so," Jolt smiling, "I thought you were a bit dumb to be honest. Plus you always twitch all the time and it's kind of annoying"

"Well, I guess I've proved you wrong," Twitch replied with a matching grin, "Even though you twitch too."

"Only sometimes!" Jolt protested good-naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let me show you."

He picked up his shovel and began to dig, slower than she had been but getting more dirt on the shovel. Jolt could see how he wasn't using up all his energy but still getting it done quick enough.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for helping me?" Jolt asked, watching him dig intently.

"Nah," he smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Yeah, positive," he wiped some sweat away from his forehead, "You know, you sound kinda English."

"That's because I am," Jolt replied, "Well, my mother is anyway. My father's Indian, though, and we all live in Texas."

"That's quite cool," he smiled at her, before resuming digging.

Pretty soon, with Twitch's help, they finished her hole.

"Thank you," Jolt said softly, "You must be so tired."

"It's fine," he dismissed her thanks as they clambered out of the hole, "Now you just have to spit into it."

Jolt's face twisted in disgust. They'd never done that at Red Pond, but as she stared into the hole, she decided she'd do it anyway. She looked at the hole one last time, before mustering up all the saliva she could and spitting into it.

…

Princess lay on her cot, groaning. Her period had arrived whilst she was digging, and she was having really bad cramps. Cherry sat on the end of the bed, painting her nails a deep shade of red. The rest of the girls were either showering or in the Wreck Room, but Cherry had chosen to stay with her best friend. Blue had said she was going to join them shortly, but it had been a while so they assumed she was flirting with the guys in the Wreck Room, or thrashing them at pool. She'd always been good at that game.

"So that's you and Spider who're on at the moment," Cherry commented, "I must be tomorrow, I'm always the day after you are."

"It's not fair," Princess moaned, clutching onto her stomach tightly, "How come I'm the only one who gets cramps?"

"Dizzy does too, don't worry," Cherry replied, "And you can always tell when Swan's on, because if Dizzy is then she will be."

"I think Blue might be at the moment as well. She always gets massive headaches, remember?"

"Oh yeah, and she was complaining about it to Spider earlier," the Filipino girl agreed, "And Spider always has mood swings, that's how I knew. It's just Jolt and Doll I can never tell, but they'll usually tell us anyway."

"Or we'll find them sneaking a pad out of the tent," Princess gave her friend a weak smile.

There was a long silence, before Cherry spoke up again.

"Do you really hate it here?" she asked. Princess thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I can't say I love it, but I guess it's alright," she conceded, "It's nothing compared to Red Pond though."  
"Yeah, but there weren't any boys at Red Pond."

"That's the point! No Squid to piss me off!" Princess sighed in exasperation.

"Well, other than him, the guys aren't so bad," Cherry replied.

"Why do we always have to talk about boys?" Princess sighed, "It's kind of annoying."

"Back at Red Pond, that was all you talked about!" Cherry chuckled, "We heard about all the boys from your home town, why shouldn't we talk about ones that we're actually hanging around now?"

"I don't know," Princess frowned, before changing the subject, "When the others get back, should we come up with an escape plan?"

"Oh, come on P, we don't even know if we're leaving yet!" Cherry frowned, "Besides, weren't you the one who said not to speak of it until we know if we are?"

"I know I said that we shouldn't, but, well, I want to. Even if you guys don't come with me," Princess responded uncertainly.

"You know you couldn't live without us," Cherry teased. Princess rolled her eyes in response, but she had to agree.

"Fine," she moaned, "Whatever! But I still want to leave!"

Meanwhile, in the Wreck Room, Blue was playing her fifth pool game against Zig-Zag. She had won all but the first one, and that was just to make Zig-Zag think she was terrible before thrashing him repeatedly.

"How the hell have you won all these games?" he questioned, sounding annoyed. Blue shrugged.

"Beginners luck, I guess," she batted her eyelashes. She hadn't told him that she was actually the Red Pond pool champion, and instead let him believe she barely knew the sport.

Zig-Zag frowned in frustration, wishing he hadn't agreed to playing and had stayed in front of his TV instead.

"One more game..." he said, knowing full well that they would be playing more until he won, which she knew would never happen.

Caveman and Zero had decided to approach Dizzy and Swan as they sat on one of the battered sofas, talking to eachother.

"_Bonjour_!" Caveman said, a little too enthusiastically, "Mind if we join you?"

Swan and Dizzy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Dizzy replied in English, "If you want to."

"Actually..." Caveman continued, "Zero and I have a proposition to make. It's kind of one aimed at Swan in fact."

Dizzy translated for her best friend, and Swan nodded.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_" she asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, if you would teach Zero and I French, we'd be happy to teach you English," Caveman replied, "Um, could you translate that for us Dizzy? I'm not that brilliant at French, which is kind of why..." he trailed off.

"I get you," Dizzy translated it for Swan.

"_Oui_!" Swan grinned, "That's a good idea!" Even Zero could work out what that meant.

"I never really thought to teach her," Dizzy shrugged, "But since you'll be getting something out of it as well, it's actually a decent deal."

"So it's settled!" Zero grinned, "We could start tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!" Dizzy smiled at both the boys. Swan just grinned without speaking, assuming the deal was sealed. The boys seemed sweet and she was secretly glad that she could spend time with them in the hopes of actually being able to communicate better with the both of them.

Spider, Jolt and Doll were sat in a circle on the floor near to the broken TV, which Zig-Zag would normally have been staring at had he not been coaxed into a pool game by Blue. Doll had brought her Top Trumps game along with her, and they were playing together.

"How the hell is this dog only a seven? It's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" the blonde frowned, staring at her card.

"Yeah, yeah, no matter what you think, you got a seven and I got a nine, so cough it up," Jolt grinned, taking the card from between her fingers, "Plus you've said that about every card you've gotten!"

"They're just all so cute!" Doll sighed.

"You've got all the good cards, Jolt!" Spider complained, reluctantly handing over her card, which was a picture of a cat that had only got a four.

"Not my fault that you dealt them like that!" the red-lipped girl replied, "Okay, style eight."

"Hah! Nine!" Doll giggled, grabbing Jolt's card with a lollipop peeking out from between her lips.

"Not so fast, I got a ten," Spider said smugly.

"Aw man!" Doll handed over both cards sadly, "I was so close!"

"What're you playing, ladies?" X-Ray questioned, joining the girls. Spider looked torn between flirting and being annoyed.

"Top Trumps!" Doll replied, "And I'm losing!"

"Who's got the most?" Armpit sat beside Doll, but she scooted away slightly.

"I am, I think," Jolt replied, "But it's pretty close between me and Spider."

"Yeah, so cuteness seven," Spider said.

"Six," Jolt moaned, handing her card over before pushing her reading glasses up her nose as they had slipped.

"Six as well," Doll frowned, copying Jolt's movement, "Stupid Dexter the chinchilla!"

"Wait, I don't get this, so you just say the category and the number and the highest wins?" Armpit asked.

"Pretty much," Jolt shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough," X-Ray replied.

"That's what you think!" Doll said, still annoyed that she was losing.

"Try us. We'll play the next game," Armpit said.

"Fine, if you like losing," Spider smirked.

"Believe me, I don't lose," X-Ray grinned, rubbing his hands together in true evil genius fashion.

Three games later and neither of the boys had won a single one.

"Pet power nine," Doll grinned. The boys groaned before handing over their cards.

"That was my last one!" X-Ray frowned.

"Better luck next time boys," Doll fanned herself with her massive pile of cards. Armpit couldn't help thinking she looked incredibly attractive when she did that, despite the fact she had just beaten him. Jolt and Spider had lost a few turns before, and Doll had finally won a game, much to her delight.

"We're playing another one," X-Ray demanded. Spider shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. We're going back to the tent."

"Bu-" Armpit began to protest, but Jolt cut him off.

"See you later losers!" With that, Doll grabbed all of the cards and the three girls got up, starting to walk out of the Wreck Room.

X-Ray shook his head, looking at his friend.

"I can't believe we lost," he frowned.

"Man, that Doll's really something," Armpit said, staring after her and not listening to a word X-Ray was saying.

"Dude," the leader of D-Tent hit him on his arm, "Come on. They've only been here two days, you can't like her already."

"You're always flirting with Spider!" Armpit pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like her like that. She's just hot," X-Ray shrugged. Armpit shook his head in disbelief.

"Man, you're more difficult to understand than those girls are!" He complained, and X-Ray just laughed.

…


	5. Fight For Me

**A/N: Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews! They really mean a lot, so keep them coming!**

…

**FIVE**

_Fight For Me_

It was now Thursday, and Princess was eagerly anticipating the next day and their meeting. So far, she hated Camp Green Lake, and nothing had been able to convince her otherwise. She just hoped the other girls would see her reasoning, that despite the fact that, yes, some of the boys were nice (and maybe a _little _attractive), the conditions there were still vile and rather inhumane and they couldn't stay there any longer.

However, some of the other girls did not feel the same about leaving. Swan, for example, had been enjoying her lessons with Caveman, Zero and Dizzy. Not only had she learnt a few simple sentences, but she'd also managed to improve on the English she already knew. Both the boys were benefiting as well; Zero had learnt basic greetings while Caveman, being a bit more advanced, had managed to learn some complex sentences.

"Alright," Dizzy said, pointing to the picture of a cat, "What is that? Swan, you go first." She repeated this in French.

"A cat?" Swan said, her thick accent becoming even more noticeable. Dizzy nodded, giving an encouraging smile. Swan had already learned this stuff at school but it was good for her to have a recap.

"Now you Zero."

"_Un chat?_" the afro-haired boy said hopefully.

"_Oui_!" Swan giggled, "_Tres bien_!"

Dizzy turned her attention to the taller of the two boys.

"Alright, Caveman, let's move on to you..."

Whilst their lesson was going on, the rest of the girls had decided to go to the Wreck Room. They'd managed to grab a sofa, and the six of them were all bundled on the same one, with Cherry and Blue on either side of Princess, Spider next to Blue and Jolt and Doll next to each other on the end. This was the sofa that the B-Tent boys usually occupied, however, the girls had reasoned that wouldn't matter, and were talking happily amongst themselves. That is until they heard a loud cough. A boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen with greasy hair and the dirt from digging still all over him stood before them, flanked by the rest of the B-Tent boys. He gave a sleazy smile, showing off yellowed, crooked teeth.

"Ladies," he began, "This is our seat, but I'm sure you knew that."

"We did," Blue said innocently, "We just didn't care."

"Well, if you lovely ladies could move..." the boy was clearly trying to charm them into leaving, but it wasn't working at all.

"Nah, we're alright here," Spider smiled sarcastically at him. His eyes darkened.

"I said, move!" he said through gritted teeth. Princess could see his muscles and that he could probably take all of them out (except maybe Spider, who was rather strong having been at Red Pond the longest as well as her boxing past), and she made a head movement to the girls to move.

"Fine, don't get your thong in a twist," Cherry muttered, getting up with the other girls. They began to make their way towards another sofa that was free (and wondering why the boys couldn't have just sat on that one instead, but not wanting to question it), when Doll let out a sharp yelp. One of the B-Tent boys had pulled her to him and was twirling her blonde curls around his dirty finger, his face close to hers. This one wasn't that bad looking, despite clearly having not washed, but that didn't make Doll any less uncomfortable.

"Maybe instead of sitting elsewhere you could come to my tent with me," he purred in her ear. The blonde shook her head rapidly.

"Get off of her," Princess said, giving him the evillest look she could muster.

"I don't want to do anything with you" Doll whimpered, feeling disgusted and worried at the same time. The B-Tent boys were notorious for being creeps, and some of the girls from other tents had been given the same treatment she was being given. No wonder they usually steered clear from the Wreck Room, other than a daring few.

"Oh come on baby, I've seen the way you suck those lollipops. Why not suck something else instead?" Doll was by now on the verge of tears, and some of the boys playing pool had started to notice something was up. The hand that had been in her hair was now resting on her bum.

"Princess said to get off," Jolt backed her up, not wanting to see her best friend hurt but scared of actually physically forcing him to get off of her. The rest of the girls nodded, folding their arms over their chest.

"You can all come," greasy haired boy piped up from the sofa, "There's six of us, one for each of you." Zig-Zag looked away from the TV at the girls, but couldn't really tell what was going on, however, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Please let go," the boy had pulled Doll closer, and she could feel the salty tears running down her cheeks. Blue made a move to pull Doll away, but the boy managed to avoid her arm and keep a very upset Doll pulled up against him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" X-Ray, who had been playing pool with Armpit and Squid, squeezed in between the very angry girls and the B-Tenters.

"No problem here," the boy who had hold of doll gave a creepy smile.

"This dick won't get off of Doll," Cherry explained, her face a mix of disgust and anger.

"Dude, just let go of her, she clearly doesn't want to do anything with you," X-Ray gave him a smile, but it was met with a scowl and a forceful push from another one of the B-Tent boys that sent X-Ray falling onto his bum.

"Don't tell him what to do," the other boy sneered. He had dirty blond hair that fell over his green eyes, and would have been very attractive had it not been for his teeth and his attitude, both of which were just as bad at the first guy's.

"Alright, that's it," Spider pulled her fist back before delivering a punch to the blond boy's nose. He stumbled backwards, and the boys who had been sat down immediately sprang up and began to advance on the girls.

"We don't want any trouble," Blue tried to reason with them as Princess and Cherry held a furious Spider back from doing anything else, "Especially not Spider. She just gets angry easily. All we want is for you to get off of Doll."

"You've taken it too far," greasy haired boy frowned angrily.

"Oh please, _we've _taken it too far? You're the ones who are practically sexually assaulting Doll!" Princess said sarcastically. By then Armpit, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Twitch and Squid had joined them, with Twitch helping X-Ray to find his glasses, which had fallen off when he was pushed. Armpit made a move and grabbed Doll's arm, pulling her away from the boy, who immediately tried to pull her back. However, Armpit was too strong, and he quickly pushed Doll behind him, making sure none of the boys could get to the sobbing girl.

"Dude, that's not cool," Squid said, clearly annoyed, "Have a little respect. They're girls, not dogs, you dicks."

This statement shocked Princess after his comments on the first night they'd met, and the ones from the other day. However, he _had _tried to apologize, so she couldn't be sure whether he meant what he'd said previously or whether he'd just been a bit stupid. By then the blond boy was trying to find something to cover his bleeding nose.

"Oh please, they can't be what they don't have," Zig-Zag whispered under his breath.

Instead of replying, the boy who had been holding Doll punched Squid straight in the jaw. The brown-haired boy took a few steps back, reeling from the blow, before angrily grabbing onto the assaulters collar and pulling him so they were face to face.

"Listen, dumbass, let me spell this out for you so you can understand something," He took a swing at the boy's face, successfully punching his nose extremely hard, "You do not harass, assault or rape girls, or you'll have D-Tent to deal with. Got it?" The boy nodded and Squid let him go. He crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"And I hope you enjoy your visit to the Warden," Armpit continued, still shielding Doll, who was being hugged tightly by Jolt, "Because I saw Fox come in just as you were punching Squid, and she looked pretty pissed off."

Just after he said this, the Warden came storming in, followed by Fox and a few other counselors.

"Where's the fighting?" she asked angrily, her Southern accent prominent. One of the boys, who had pulled Zig-Zag into a headlock as Squid was fighting with the other boy, dropped him immediately, holding his hands up in defeat. Even the toughest guys in the camp were scared of the Warden.

"Here's the guy that punched Squid, miss," Jolt said innocently, pointing at him whilst still hugging Doll tightly, "And these guys were sexually harassing Doll as well."

"Thank you D-Tent," Fox said gratefully, "You can go back to your tents now whilst the Warden deals with this."

The group just nodded, making their way out of the Wreck room. The last thing they heard before they left was the Warden asking, "What happened to your nose?"

"It was the tent door earlier on, ma'am."

As soon as they got to the tents, Doll gave each of them a huge hug, Armpit's lasting the longest, "Thank you so much for defending me, guys," she said gratefully, tears still in her eyes, "You're the best."

"Thank God he didn't tell the Warden that we retaliated, or we'd be just as screwed as they are," Blue sighed with relief.

"What's going on?" Dizzy asked, coming out of the tent with the other three delinquents.

"Some guys were creeping on Doll so Spider and Squid beat them up!" Cherry said gleefully, still amused at how stupid the B-Tent boys had looked once they were done with them.

"Wow..." Caveman murmured, "We missed a lot, huh?"

"You can say that again," Blue chuckled. They began to re-cap what happened from the start.

"Thank you," Princess whispered to Squid, who was rubbing his painful jaw, "I didn't know you actually have morals."

The boy just nodded.

"I woulda done it for any of you," he muttered, "Even you. I _do_ care about girls, you know. I don't think you're just there for men to stare at, I know you're the same as us, even if I do make mistakes in what I say."

"You've definitely proved that," Princess then did something she though she'd never do: she smiled at him. He uncertainly returned it.

"This doesn't mean we're friends," Princess added, "You've still got a long way to go, especially after your comments the other day."

Squid rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just as long as you get that I don't always mean to be a dick."

"Too bad you almost always are," Princess shrugged.

"Well I'll try not to be in the future," Squid said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll try to be less dickish, and that's a promise from me to you."

Princess just nodded in reply before going over to talk to the rest of the girls. Squid stared after her, feeling happy that they'd struck a sort-of truce, even if they weren't friends.

…


	6. No Me Diga

…

**SIX**

_No Me Diga_

Friday had finally arrived, and the girls had decided that at 5:00 that evening they would all gather in their tent to decide whether they were leaving or not. However, for the rest of the day, they had to keep up the pretence that nothing was going on, and to do that, they knew they couldn't talk to the boys, as one of them would end up blabbing (most likely Jolt. When she knew gossip, she just couldn't keep it to herself).

"Hey Cherry, need me to carry your shovel?" Magnet asked that morning when they arrived at the library.

"If you want," Cherry replied vaguely, thrusting the shovel in his hands before speeding up to join Princess. Magnet just stared at her, confused. Had he done something wrong? Normally Cherry was happy to talk and flirt with him.

"Um, so Doll, you alright, you know, from yesterday?" Armpit asked the blonde as they walked. She just shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, good!" Armpit smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Yeah," she instead turned to Jolt, striking up an animated conversation. Armpit, too, was confused by her reaction, especially after he'd helped her the previous day. He thought he could at least expect a smile! The rest of the boys were having just as much luck getting through to the girls as Magnet and Armpit, and it was both annoying and bewildering.

At lunch, Zig-Zag and Squid made an attempt to sit with Blue and Princess, but they just got up and moved to a different hole.

"Man, what's up with the girls today?" X-Ray complained, joining the both of them, "Spider won't talk to me. I mean, she doesn't really normally, but she's avoiding me even more now!"

"Yeah, Blue won't even look at me!" Zig-Zag, as the rest of the boys sat around the hole with them, "And I look at her a whole lot, so I would know!"

"Princess doesn't talk to me that much anyway, so I'm not surprised," Squid mumbled, "But it's weird that the other girls aren't talking."

"Did we do something wrong?" Caveman asked worriedly. Neither Dizzy or Swan were making conversation with him, instead babbling away in French that was way too advanced for him to understand.

"I don't think so," Armpit answered, "We defended the girls yesterday, they should be putty in our hands by now!" Every time he had tried to talk to Doll, she just gave him a vague answer before moving away quickly. As soon as he was making progress with her, she started ignoring him again, and it was annoying.

"I'm gonna try saying something to Jolt," Twitch said, standing up, "She'll talk to me!"

He made his way over to Jolt, who was sat eating with the rest of the girls around Cherry's hole.

"Hey," he smiled down at the girl. Jolt looked up at him, shading her eyes from the sun.

"Can I help you?" she frowned.

"Well... I... uh..." Twitch floundered, not really knowing what to say, "Um... I wanted to...I mean..."

"Hurry up!" Jolt cried impatiently. It was killing her that she couldn't tell him what was going on, considering she'd kept it secret all week.

"I was just wondering why none of you are talking to us," Twitch said finally.

"She's talking to you now, isn't she?" Cherry snapped, hoping he would leave before Jolt said anything.

"Yeah, but..."

"Bye!" Spider waved him off, and Twitch turned around to the guys and shrugged. X-Ray stood up and walked over to them, the rest of the boys quickly following him. Doll, noticing this, covered Jolt's mouth with her hand.

"Not a word," she hissed.

"Okay girls, what is your problem?" he demanded, "Why the hell are you pretty much ignoring us?"

"We're not," Blue looked down at her nails, which were covered in chipped black nail polish. She would really have to repaint those soon, "You're blowing it out of proportion."

"The hell we are!" Armpit cried, "You're the ones who are being all vague and sht."

"Did we do something wrong or what?" Zero asked quietly.

"You didn't do anything," Spider replied coolly, "Now please go away. We're trying to eat in peace."

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Squid said.

"Nothing's going on," Doll replied, "Honest."

Before any of them could reply, Mr Sir yelled at them to get back to their holes and start digging. Unfortunately, Jolt's hole was next to Twitch's, and by then she was practically ready to burst.

"Jolt-" Twitch began as they continued to dig, but she cut him off.

"Please don't talk to me," she replied stiffly.

"I just wanna know what's going on!" he responded, exasperated.

"Nothing's going on!" she said, feeling extremely pressured.

"Please Jolt!"

"Come to the girls' tent at five and we'll tell you!" Jolt cried, and then covered her mouth with her hand in shock, "Wait, no, don't do that!"

But it was too late. Jolt knew that Twitch would tell the other guys and that they would either have to tell them or postpone their meeting.

…

It was around half four, and they were all back at the tent playing Top Trumps as they sat on their cots. Jolt had been agonizing for hours about how to tell them, and it was during their fourth round that she blurted out, "Guys, I did a bad thing."

Dizzy laughed, "Oh come on Jolt, we've all done bad things, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"No, I mean I did a bad thing _today_," Jolt bit her lip.

"Did you steal Mr Sir's sunflower seeds or something?" Spider asked.

"No, I... I told Twitch."

Princess dropped her cards, "Jolt!"

"I didn't say what it was, I just said to come to the tent at five. I'm sorry!" Jolt cried.

"Oh God Jolt," Cherry muttered, "Now we're gonna have to come clean about our meeting."

"Unless," Blue pondered, "We create a diversion."

"Like what?" Doll asked.

"We could... I don't know, play truth or dare?"

"That's a sht diversion, Blue," Cherry scoffed, "Nobody's gonna believe we were moody all day because we were gonna secretly play truth or dare without them!"

"But it could work," Spider responded, "We could pass the moodiness off as our periods."

"Yeah, I mean, we've all had them this week," Blue added, "And truth or dare could be a fun way to get to know them more."

"We'll have a vote then," Princess said, "All in favour of telling the guys about the possibility of us leaving?"

Dizzy, Swan (who had received the translation from Dizzy) and Cherry held up their hands.

"And who's in favour of Blue's diversion?"

Everyone else put up their hands.

"Looks like we're playing truth or dare then," Princess shrugged, "We can have our meeting tomorrow, same time. But this time no telling anyone, Jolt!"

"Got it!" Jolt said. Just then, they heard voices outside the tent, indicating the boys had arrived.

"We can hear you, come in," Cherry called. The boys filed in as Doll put the Top Trump pack back in her crate.

"So, what's all this meeting about then?" X-Ray demanded, "And why have you been moody all day?"

The girls looked at eachother.

"Girl stuff," Blue explained, "The sort you guys wouldn't want to know about."

"Try us," Zig-Zag said.

"Periods, dumbass," Spider responded. The boys faces all wrinkled in digust.

"Right. So why did we need to be here at five then? Just so you could tell us that?"

"No," Cherry said, "Actually, we were gonna play truth or dare, and we wondered if you'd join."

"Sure," Magnet smiled, sitting on her cot beside her. Caveman and Zero immediately joined Swan and Dizzy on Dizzy's bed, whilst Blue, Princess and Spider were sat together on Blue's cot, leaving Armpit and Twitch to join Jolt and Doll, with the rest sitting on the remaining beds.

"Who's gonna start?" Zig-Zag asked.

"I will," Princess answered, "Cher, truth or dare."

"Truth," Cherry shrugged, "I'm not gonna start off the game naked or kissing a rattlesnake!"

"Hm, okay," Princess grinned evilly, "If you could shag any one of the counsellors, who would it be?"

"Fox," Cherry answered without hesitation, "She's damn sexy man!"

"Wait, are you a lesbian?" Magnet asked, wondering whether she had just been playing him all along.

"Nah," Cherry answered, reassuring him that she was probably still interested, "Bisexual. And anyway, any straight girl could admit that she's hot."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're straight, not blind," Jolt added.

"Anyway, if my sexuality is alright with you guys, I'd like to choose Caveman to go next," Cherry smiled sweetly, but her eyes dared anyone to say anything against her, "Truth or dare, Caveman?"

"Um, truth," Caveman said.

"Who would you date in this room?"

"Can I chicken?" Caveman asked nervously.

"If you do, you get a double dare," Blue shrugged.

"Fine," Caveman sighed, looking at the floor to avoid everyone's stares and feeling his cheeks redden, "Dizzy. I'd date Dizzy."

The brunette looked at him, slightly shocked. Swan nudged her teasingly, being able to understand what he said without her translations as her English had improved greatly. Everyone else looked unfazed, as if they already knew what he'd say.

"Um, Zero?" Caveman mumbled, "Can you choose someone for me?"

"Armpit," Zero said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, man. I'm not scared."

"Any suggestions?" Zero asked, clearly not wanting to be the one to choose the dare.

"Do a stripper dance!" someone suggested, but nobody could tell who it was amongst all the other suggestions being yelled out.

"Alright, stripper dance," Zero decided.

"Aw man!" Armpit frowned, but began to slowly dance, his t-shirt riding up, much to the amusement of the others. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and sat back down, red-cheeked.

"X," he said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," X-Ray said firmly.

"Kiss the hottest girl in the room on the lips for at least 30 seconds. With tongue."

"You sound like a 12 year old girl," Zig-Zag laughed, "And I would know. I lived with one."

X-Ray rolled his eyes, before walking over to the bed that Spider, Princess and Blue were sat on.

"Please don't punch me after," X-Ray said, before grabbing Spider's face and pulling her close until their lips touched. There was a small moment when Spider didn't react before she was kissing him back. As he pulled her even closer to him, Princess and Blue moved away from the kissing couple. When X-Ray pulled back, Spider smiled softly to herself, before quickly covering it up with a scowl as he retreated to where he had been sitting.

"You got off lucky," Spider growled. Everyone else just gave eachother knowing looks.

"Alright, Squid," X-Ray cleared his throat, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Squid said.

"What do you think of Princess?"

The brown-haired boy shrugged, adjusting his hat "I think she's damn annoying and overreacts to everything too much, but even I'll admit she's kinda hot."

"That's what I was going for," Princess smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, how about you then? Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," she rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm... how about you kiss Doll."

Everyone looked at her, expecting her to turn it down.

"Fine, whatever," she said, making her way over to the blonde, "And keep your hands out of your pants boys, it's not that hot."

Doll gulped, taking the lollipop out of her mouth that she had been sucking, and before Princess' lips could land on hers, she turned her face so Princess kissed her cheek instead.

"Why'd you stop her?" Twitch asked, confused.

"Yeah, we wanted to see that!" Zig-Zag said, receiving a punch on the arm from X-Ray.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Doll looked down at the floor, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Just?" Blue prompted.

"I'veneverkissedanyoneandIwantittobespecial," Doll said sadly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Princess said kindly, "I wouldn't have even tried then."

"Well, you _have _to do the dare," Squid snapped.

"Nuh-uh. I chicken," The redhead announced proudly, sitting back where she had been before.

"That means you get a double dare that the rest of us get to choose!" Cherry grinned at her evilly.

"I'm sorry Princess!" Doll cried, feeling guilty.

"It's fine Doll, honestly," she looked around the circle, "Hit me with your best shot guys."

"Remove my socks with your teeth," Armpit declared, sticking out his feet. Princess grimaced before going over to him and bending down.

"I really hate you," she muttered, before taking his left sock between her teeth and pulling it off, "God, that tastes disgusting!"

"Yeah, yeah. Next one please!"

She did the same to the right sock before grabbing her canteen and running outside to wash her mouth out.

"Come on Princess, you've still got another dare to do!" Dizzy rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were still pink from Caveman's confession earlier on.

The redhead came back in, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"Never again," she shuddered, "Okay, what's next then?"

"How about you let Squid give you a hickey?" Spider said mischievously, and everyone else nodded in agreement, apart from Squid and Princess, who both shook their heads vehemently.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Squid sneered, "We aren't even friends."

"It sounds like it would be funny," the dark-haired girl shrugged.

"Hickeys aren't _that_ bad," Cherry added.

"Yeah, that's why you've got one on your shoulder," Princess said, "Probably from Magnet."

Both Cherry and Magnet blushed bright red.

"Just do the dare!" Cherry snapped, clearly embarrassed.

Squid just sighed.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled, walking over to the reluctant Princess and sitting beside her. He moved her hair off of her shoulder gently, and quickly put his lips on her neck, sucking so he made a mark. Princess bit her lip, feeling completely mortified. Eventually, Squid moved away, face red.

"I still don't like you," Princess scowled, rubbing the spot where his lips had been.

"The feeling's mutual," the brown-haired boy replied.

"I'm gonna let Swan pick the next one," Princess said, "Since she hasn't done much yet."

"Magnet," Swan smiled, "How did Cherry get that hickey?" Dizzy translated her words for everyone.

"You didn't even let me pick truth or dare!" the Hispanic boy complained.

"Just answer!" X-Ray said, "You'll have to tell us anyway, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Magnet grumbled, "She got it from me. We kinda got together the other day. No big deal," he shrugged, but the look on his face indicated that he thought it was a very big deal.

"Oooooh!" Blue clapped her hands together gleefully, "You two are so cute!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cherry looked down at the floor, blushing furiously as Magnet put his arm around her.

"But you've only known eachother for, like, a week?" Dizzy frowned, making Caveman look down. He had a crush on her even though he hadn't known her that long, and to know she dissapproved of Cherry and Magnet's relationship kind-of hurt.

"Who cares? I like him, he likes me, so why the hell not?" Cherry said. Princess, like Dizzy, was frowning, knowing that Cherry would be less likely to leave if she was with Magnet.

"Alright, here's one for all the girls," Magnet said.

"You can't do that!" Jolt pointed out.

"Swan broke the rules, so so can I," Magnet shrugged, and nobody was able to argue with that, "How did you all get your nicknames?"

"Well, mine's pretty obvious," Princess stated, "It's because of Shrek."

"Plus you're pretty high maintenance," Spider pointed out.

"Am not," Princess protested good-naturedly.

"Anyway, my hair was dip-dyed cherry red when I arrived. It's pretty much all faded now though," Cherry explained, "I think I'll re-dye it when I get out."

"I vandalised my teacher's house and they caught me because of the blue spray paint on my hands!" Blue said gleefully, "It just would not come off, no matter how much I washed my hands! I told the girls the day I arrived, thinking they would tell me their crimes, but I guess not!"

Spider pulled up her shirt slightly, revealing a tattoo of a spider on her hip, "Wore a sports bra to dig the second day there and they saw this."

"Wow, that's so cool," Twitch murmured.

"I get mine because I get random bursts of fidgeting!" Jolt grinned, "That's all really!"

"Apparently I look like a doll," Doll smiled softly, "I'm surprised it's not Lolly, to be honest."

"You _do_ look like a doll!" Dizzy insisted kindly, "Mine's from when I tried to dig my first hole and fainted. I do _not_ do well in heat."

"I've been a ballerina since I was three, and I remind people of a swan," Swan explained, "It's what I want to do when I get out." Dizzy gave a quick translation, as she always did when Swan couldn't find the words in English. **(A/N: I know I say 'Dizzy translated' or 'Swan received the translation from Dizzy' a lot, but I'm trying to make it clear that Swan's English is alright, but not fantastic, and so sometimes she needs a little help from Dizzy. She will improve as the story goes on, but right now she's not fluent.)**

"So that's why it didn't hurt when you were digging!" Zero exclaimed, "You've built up strength from dancing!"

"_Oui_!" Swan grinned.

"Well, now we've all explained it, who's gonna ask the question?" Dizzy asked.

"I will," Princess answered, "And this is payback. Spider, truth or dare?"

Spider pondered this for a moment. She could say truth, but that would be about X-Ray, or do a dare, which would still be about X-Ray. She found him physically very attractive, and obviously he felt the same, but that didn't mean she wanted to confess any feelings for him when they barely knew eachother.

"Truth," she said finally, regretting it as soon as she said it.

"How good at kissing is X-Ray?" Princess asked, "Oh a scale of 1-10, with ten being the best kisser ever."

"Hmm, eight and a half," Spider replied confidently.

"Oh, come on! I'm a solid ten!" X-Ray complained.

"Whatever you want to believe," Spider winked.

"You know _you _believe it too."

Spider rolled her eyes.

"Alright then cocky boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said firmly.

Spider pulled a bra out of the crate she was closest to.

"Put this on over your clothes," she commanded, throwing it over to him, "And wear it whilst we're digging tomorrow."

"That's my bra!" Blue complained.

"Why the hell would I do that?" X-Ray questioned.

"Because you get a double dare otherwise," Spider smiled sweetly. X-Ray groaned before putting his arms through the straps and trying to clasp it up at the back.

"How the hell do you do this thing up?" he complained.

"Do it round the front then spin it around and pull the straps up," Cherry instructed. X-Ray followed her directions, putting the lacy black bra on over his t-shirt.

"Jolt," he said once it was on, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth..." Jolt said.

"What were you _actually_ going to talk about tonight instead of doing truth or dare?"

**. . .**

**A/N: Extra long chapter since it took so long! Thank you for the lovely reviews, and keep them coming! Next update will be up when it's done! :D**


End file.
